cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Legojbfa storm
"Im not going down with out a fight" Storm ARC TROOPER GENERAL STORM Cloned on the world of kamino he was cloned to serve the republic army. He was givin the number CT-7583. He was the leader of his squad during trainning sessions and past with flying colors. He was later transferd to the sith hunting 702 flare battalion. "You guys ready to pass a test or what" storm to his fellow cedits in cidatel challenge EARLY LIFE He was a arf trooper serving under the battalion leader commander varon microcruiser. Toegether they hunted many sith after there first mission and the death of one of the commanders he was premoted from shiny.He was also givin the nickname storm. During this simple early war era storm quickly rose throught the ranks and became his second in command. Also sporting commander jet armor. They preformed many great feats and winning wars aginst many powerful squads. But during one day at the temple it was attacked by sith and having a friend die in the raid it lead them to the war aginst spartan tank and his second in command zade sidebomber. The war was long and rought many 702 troops dies as well as sith. Losing over half there squad and losing a battle to zade, storm was sent to free the war prisoners as varon fought spartan head on. With storm mission complete he soon learned that spartan killed varon. Inraged with his fellow squad members the last 20 of them sneak in to spartan ship and suprised attack him. While storm fought spartan 1 on 1 spartan proved to much for him. With storm expecting death he quickly learned that he was not to die today and that his men needed him, so he leaped out of the way of spartan strike and grabed his blaster shooting him in the back. With spartan dead the sith empire fell quikly. With only 5 clones making it out alive they went diffrent ways. Due to his victory the jedi council thought it would be best if he was sent to the arc trooper program in hopes of one day he would lead the 702. "You will follow varons orders with out question am i clear" storm to trooper ARC TROOPER TRAINNING Starting off as a arc trooper sargent in green armor he helped train new soldiers on kamino. But one day a new squad called domino squad came in with them needing after failng there final test and having to take it over, he took them in helping them. When the redue test came in they past and he was ranked up to arc trooper lieutenant in blue armor. He was transferd to anikan skywalker 501. After many heroic mission and fights he was ranked up to captain in red armor under amadues watch. Being very little known by the leader his generals would take there time to teach him. FInnaly after a brutal mission and learning of nova long awaited return he was sent to learn info on them. While there finding out what they plan to do he was caught by one of her friends and was attacked ,escaping killing a few of her guards. After his report to amadues he soon learned this might not be the best place for him so he left. After a few solo missions alone aginst nova and her nova corp squad he was premoted yet again to commander in yellow armor. Soon he was assinged to follow with talverd skirata. There they would continue to fight nova's squad. After her defeat talverd finnaly premoted him to arc trooper general this time in black armor. "you are an amazing fighter but you need to remember your fellow troops" storm to heavy 702 REBIRTH Finnaly he reached the ulimate rank of arc trooper and he was givin his own battalion,the 702. HE made many changes to it like the colors from orange and yellow to black and grey. Also the name was changed from flare battalion to nightshadow battalion. His battalion was not placed under the command of a Jedi like most have. There his squad went on many mission with many famous jedi all while still helping talverd skirata who left the grand army to the skirata clan. There him and his new battalion fought on some of the wars greatest battles. Also he meet some one familar that he could not remember were he saw him so he ignore it. He became friends with zade sidebomber,later he learned and remember that he was spartan friend and second in command. This time period lasted for about 3/4 of the war. "He is one of the best clones i have ever seen" Talverd Skirita to another general. ALLIES TORN APART One day while going through a normal day he thougt some thing was strange every one was gone. He quickly learned that leia dawncluster a old friend was killed. He also learned that talverd skirata was apart of this. Zade and taylor later joined him into leaving his squad and promising to take him down. One day zade and storm finnaly caught him and put him on trail after he served his punishment zade and storm let him go. With this many friends soon went there seprate ways. Storm later returned to the battle field with his battalion but still kept in contact with zade. A month later he learned that leia was not dead and was her cousin but everything was still true. This event soon brought every one toegether but storm was already with zade and taylor. After words he meet a guy named burn skirata,storm and burn quickly learned they did not like each other. They would all ways bud heads until storm had enough and left zade. He would continue to work with his battalion and solo for the rest of the war. While he was going solo he soon realized he wasn't completely alone. An old friend and a member of Talverd's squad, Emma Photocloak. She a good friend and she seemed to follow Storm where ever he went most of the time. He quickly grew close to her even going as far as to have a small crush on her. "YOUR INSANE LEIA IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU" storm to tal after leia death ORDER66 As the war ended he slowly became friends with tal,zade and many more people he ignore for so long again.Things were looking good. One day during the final days of the war he was sent with his battalion to liberate a cis planet that was one of the heads of the federation. After taking the capital and learing of both dooku and general grevous death. They were sent to to take out the remaning bases on that planet. On there way to one he got the call from the chancellor. "Storm my old boy it is time exicute order 66". While him and his second in command thought this was order was wrong. His sargent Lex lead the men to kill there jedi general. After storm and his general saved the jedi with help from there medic bark they left the planet. Returing to the courasant the jedi left to protect the temple. While the clones left to escape the planet as the Jedi orders them too. The coursant guard quickly learned of them and hunted them down killing bark and his second in command. With storm leaving the planet into exile. He quickly fled into Mandalorian territory so hide with Talvard Skirita and his men "were solders yes and we follow orders but good solders know how to ignore them when there wrong this one is wrong" storm to bark and his second in comand A new life Storm later finds and joins Talverd's ranks but this time as a mandalorain. He recived his own gear and was ranked as his second in command. He quickly became friends with many of his old friends who are also hiding out and they went on many mission together. Storm soon realized he wanted more out of life and he missed some of his old friends. On a mission aginst the empire a good friend died and after celebrating his life at a bar a misterous mandalorain walked in that no one recognized. He noticed the figure kept looking at him and the other squad members. When the figure walked out he followed noticing that something is familiar about the mandalorain. He flipped the figure over and had the mandalorain at gun point just for the helmet to fall off. He was quickly stunned to realize that it was Emma, a friend of his who he secretly had a crush on. The two quickly become close even going as far as to start dating. After a year of the two living together and them leaving the battle field things got bad when an ex clone on the run like Storm returned. Rush and Storm where good friends but always rivals when it came to Emma. Rush captured Emma and did his best to try to get her to love him. Storm spend day and night looking for him and he eventually did and he tortured him in the worst ways possible before killing him. After the mess was over, and the two relived and happy to see each other. Than suddenly Storm proposed to Emma. She accepted it with tears of joy and a few months later they had there wedding and with a kid on the way who will later be named lily. The two happily live toegether free from danger and raising there own family with there past always comming back to haunt them. The End "She was my world and you took her from me now it's time I take what you love.........YOUR LIFE!!!!!" Storm to Rush in there final battle Friends 702-there a great bunch of guys that have been through hell and back. these guys can do anything to get the the job done zade sidebomber-one of his good freinds and kind of a mentor to him he has a unique connnecting to the force. he is one of the smartest people he has ever met. talverd skirata-once a clone now a mandalorain he is a good ally and friend and a cunning warrior. He is Storms best friend and was his best man at the wedding. leia dawncluster-A mentor to most people she is troubled and does not see the happiness only the darkness. Emma Photocloak- Sister of Talverd Skirata and wife of Storm, she is very caring to her friends and family. But when it comes to her enemy's she is a cunning warrior on the battlefield. She has a unique connection to the force that gets her and her friends out of danger. enimes cis-as a republic trooper he is natural enemy with the cis during the clone wars sith-while he was with varon he has seen and fought many sith and mandalorains he does not take these people lightily no matter who they are burn skirata- all though he is not a natural enemy like the sith and cis are he is not storm friend and if some thing were to happen it could be all out war. Rush Fearblast- An arc trooper like storm, he is very skilled and deadly. After there love triangle took a turn for the worst Storm brutally tortured and killed his former friend because of what he did when he captured Emma. feats Storm is known for many great feats that most clones and jedi could not dream of. He has killed many powerful warriors and has survived some of the most dangerous battle known and unknown.He is a great warrior and is one of the few clones who know how to use a lightsaber. He is also an amazing thinker easliy able to out think his enemies. He also has a high pain resistence and can surivive many blows. He is some one who is always one step ahead of you and he should not be taken lightily. Category:Humans Category:Human Characters Category:Human Category:Clone Troopers Category:Clones Category:Male Characters Category:ARC Trooper